Dawning
by napafey
Summary: It started out as a night like any other night. After a chance meeting, Kaoru slowly begins to become aware of a world she only thought existed in books. However, she can't help but be intrigued by the enigmatic redhead. The more entrenched she becomes in his life, she learns one thing is inevitable: A war is coming and she might hold the key to salvation.
1. Chapter 1

So, I haven't posted anything new for a long. There a lot of different reasons: none of which I'm going to elaborate on as at the end of the day no one is really interested in hearing the details of my life. However, this story has been kicking around for awhile and I finally decided to take a chance and post it. As it has been some time since I was fully immersed into this world, there might be some OOC. However I believe I stay true to the nature of the characters. Just know that I don't own the characters in any way, shape, or form. I know this particular genre is done to death, but I can't help myself. Even after all this time, it calls to me. Until the next time dawns, kisses!

* * *

From the outside, the bar looked almost like any other in the city. The name was sprawled in a a swirling script in a sultry red neon. As she approached, she wrapped her jacket around her a bit tighter. Tonight there was no line, but she imagined on the weekends, it was a different story. A large man sat just inside the doorway reading a book.

Kaoru glanced at her watch and not wanting to wait outside, she entered. The bouncer looked up and gave her a once over before nodding her inside. She groaned to herself. Was she really getting that old that she wasn't even being carded anymore? Resigned to her inevitability of aging, she hitched her bag on her shoulder and entered the bar called 'Liaisons'.

Deep bass music slowly reached her as she strode through the hallway towards the main room. Dim lighting permeated, with spotlights focused on the dance floor. Tonight, in the middle of the week, only a small group gyrated to the house music. She paused a moment, allowing her eyes to adjust. Fortunately the lights were focused on two of the bars, the main one set just off to the side of the dance floor, a smaller one set up on a dais that overlooked the main floor. Fewer people were there and she headed towards it, keeping her attention ahead.

There was no sign of her friend. She pulled out a stool, looking around fully for the first time since she had set foot in the bar. It seemed like any other club in the downtown area. Why would Misao want to make a point to come to a place like this?

"What can I get for you love?"

She looked up at the bartender. She was young, long dark hair pulled back to reveal high cheekbones. Kaoru wondered if she looked as graceful behind the bar. "Umm, I'll have vodka soda. With a lemon. Ketel." She stated, answering the questions before the bartender could ask.

She reached underneath the bar top and found a hook. She hung her bag on it, grateful that it still bounced against her shin. As the bartender put her drink in front of her, she shrugged out of her jacket. "Did you want to start a tab?" The woman asked.

"Do you need a card?"

The woman glanced around and shrugged. "Fairly slow evening. I should be able to track you down if you decide to dip out." She stated with a wry grin.

"I'm in the business; I have no intention of doing so." Kaoru retorted, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Im Fiona. Let me know if there's anything you need."

"Kaoru." She held her hand out to the woman.

The woman's fingers were cold in her hand. The dark eyes searched her up and down. "If you need anything, any of these guys give you any trouble, don't hesitate."

She watched the tall woman glide to the other end of the bar. Kaoru found her words a bit strange. She glanced around again and decided perhaps not. She could sense the predators who waited on the fringes of the crowd, waiting to swoop. She sipped on her drink and grimaced. It was much stronger than she would have anticipated.

Kaoru turned back around in her seat and looked up at the television that was mounted above the bar. A basketball game played and idly she watched it for something to focus her attention on. After a few moments she felt as though someone watched her. She chanced a look around.

Most of the attention existed on the main floor. No one below payed much attention to the lack of action up here. The few patrons who did sit were scattered around the bar. The bartender was busy chatting with a redhead at the far end. Three seats down another man sat. His eyes left the game and glanced at her. He raised an eyebrow and raised his drink. She offered him a tight smile and gave a slight shake of her head. He shrugged and returned to the basketball game.

No one else seemed to pay her much attention. She glanced once more at her watch, wondering where Misao was. The woman had a tendency to be a touch flaky, but this was late, even for her. As she finished her drink, Fiona returned, placing a fresh one in front of her.

"I didn't order this." Kaoru told her.

"From the gentleman." She nodded towards the dark haired gentleman. He raised his drink again to her.

Kaoru fought the urge to roll her eyes. "If I accept it, will he come over here and speak to me?" She muttered.

The bartender snorted. "He's harmless. He buys a drink for someone just about every night. I doubt he'll say anything to you. If he does, I'll clock him."

"Then why bother?" Kaoru asked with a frown.

Fiona leaned her elbows on the bar top. Kaoru focused on the woman's dark eyes to keep from dipping to the obvious display of cleavage. "Sometimes he gets lucky. Just as many hungry and desperate women come in here as hungry desperate men."

"I can only imagine the things you see in a place like this."

"you said you were in the business."

"I bartend at one of the restaurants just south of here. It happens on occasion, but normally I just see the beginning vestiges of it before they come here."

"Lust, desire, and a bunch of horny people drinking, I should write a book. This place sees a bit of everything. And then some." She added, almost under her breath. She rounded back to Kaoru, her dark eyes searching. "How is it you wandered in here? I would think yo'd be more comfortable at one of the dive bars on fourth."

Kaoru sipped her drink. "My friend wanted to check it out. See what all the fuss was about apparently."

"Why on a Tuesday?"

"Like you said, my scene is more dive bars. I'm not into the mob scene. It was the compromise my friend and I made."

"So where is this friend?"

"That I don't know." As if on cue, her phone buzzed. She pulled it out and saw it was in fact Misao. "Speak of the devil."

Fiona waggled her fingers at her and moved back towards a couple who had found their way upstairs.

"This had better be good." She stated answering her phone.

"I'm so sorry." The woman sounded breathless. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

Realization dawned on her. "Are you kidding me?"

"Really, Kaoru. There was an emergency and Okina…I can't even get into it. Unfortunately it had to take precedence over a night of drinking."

"You could have called me over an hour ago when I was on my way here."

"I'm sorry. Look, I will call you tomorrow."

"Misao,"

Before she could say anything else, the line had gone dead.

Kaoru rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Problems?"

"Can I get my check?" Kaoru asked.

"Mr. Moneybags got your second drink and I have your first."

She sat back, startled at the pronouncement. "You didn't need to do that."

Fiona shrugged. "It's my prerogative to do as I please, and it please me to buy your first drink."

"Thanks."

Kaoru sucked down the last of her beverage and slipped back into her jacket. She grabbed her bag and place a ten on the bar. With one last glance around, she rose from her perch and headed towards the door. This time, she took a few more liberties glancing around and nearly stumbled when she spotted a tall handsome man. He was watching her. As their eyes met, he inclined his head slightly. She blinked and then the stranger was gone. She wasn't sure who he was, but something about his glittering gold eyes seemed sinister.

Without another backward glance she hurried out the door and into the night.

Now that she was outside the bar, she felt a wave of anger sweep over her. Why shouldn't she be angry? Her friend had stood her up!

The anger burned away quickly turning inside. She shouldn't blame Misao. It wasn't her friend's fault she had a tendency to be a flighty. The woman had a family emergency. Still, she wished she hadn't wasted the last hour and a half waiting for her. If only she had called sooner. At least she had gotten free drinks out of the situation. And perhaps she had made a friend, though she didn't foresee returning anytime in the near future.

A gust of wind skirted around her legs. Kaoru shivered and wrapped her jacket tighter about herself. It was only three blocks to the train station. It was a Tuesday night, but perhaps she should have used more caution. She was in the city after all. She looked up and spotted the bright white light of the rail station. It glimmered as a welcome beacon.

Behind her gravel skittered. She spun, her hair standing on the back up on the back of her neck. She peered into the shadows. Nothing seemed to move and she slowly turned back towards her destination. She wasn't one for paranoia, but she couldn't help the feeling she was being watched.

Her stride increased, her destination appearing further away. Silently she cursed herself, wishing she had called Sanosuke. She knew he had class tonight, but he would rather she had waited for him to escort her home. Considering her tab, she probably could have afford him to pick her up. Hell, she could have bought him a round for his trouble. Why on earth did she not heed the warnings?

Again she heard something behind her. This time she didn't look, merely broke out into a sprint. Three minutes later she burst into the circle of light surrounding the station. She heaved a deep breath and bent over. She coughed, the cold air burning her lungs. She had not physically prepared herself for a mad dash. Kaoru looked around and offered a grim smile to the gentleman standing on the other end of the platform. He nodded at her and returned his attention to his newspaper.

She looked to her left and spotted a couple. They were giggling and more interested in each other to offer her much notice. She bought her ticket from the machine and glanced at her watch. Her train would arrive in two minutes.

Rectifying her earlier mistake, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

"Yes?"

She sighed in relief as the lazy tone filtered through the earpiece. "Hey, it's me."

"To what do I owe this honor?"

"I was supposed to meet Misao downtown. She stood me up."

"There's a surprise."

"Be nice." She ordered. Kaoru shifted, wishing the train would hurry. "Where are you?"

"Still at the gym. Looking to leave here soon. What's up Jou-chan? I wouldn't think you would call me just to tell me that."

"Can you meet me at the rail station on Woodlawn? I should be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Yeah." There was a pause. "We'll have to come back here so I can fully lock up, but I can meet you there."

The speaker came on announcing the arrival of the train. "Thank you."

She closed her phone with a snap. Kaoru stepped up glancing down the track towards her ride. She noticed the stranger had also stepped up, folding his paper under her arm. Caught up in watching him, she didn't notice a the new arrival. As the train pulled into the station, a fifth person stepped onto the platform. She glanced over her shoulder and sucked in her breath softly.

The doors opened and she hurried onto the train. Kaoru found a seat and curled into it, her dark blue eyes scanning everyone on board. There were only a scattering of people on at this time of night. During the week, there wasn't much for a late crowd. The latecomer took a seat across the aisle from her. She raised the collar of her jacket and studied him, her lashes lowered.

She immediately recognized him. He had been sitting at the end of the bar. She hadn't given him much attention. If his hair hadn't been such a distinctive shade of crimson, she doubt she would have recognized him now. His face was lowered and he appeared to pay no attention to anyone. She wondered if he had even noticed her at the bar at all or if the slight buzz she had gained truly was giving her paranoia.

She lifted her head and rested her forehead against the glass. Her gaze strayed to his reflection. Kaoru could just make out the sharp profile of his nose and jaw. The dark red locks curled over his collar. He appeared deep in his thoughts, just as he had at 'Liaison'.

"Is this seat taken?"

She looked up in surprise. They had come to another stop and a few more people had gotten on. A guy with a shock of dark hair stood next to her. Dark eyes watched her.

Words got stuck in her throat and she glanced around the car. "There seems to be plenty of seats." She offered, indicating the half empty train.

"But I wondered if I might sit in this one."

The train started again causing him to rock forward. Something about him caused her stomach to turn and he moved to sit.

"Really, I would prefer to be left alone." She told him, shifting so he couldn't join her.

The dark eyes narrowed. "There's no need to be that way." His voice lowered and he reached toward her. "I'm just trying to be friendly."

"I believe the young woman told you to find another seat."

Both looked up. The redhead had risen and now stood next to them. "What's it to you?"

The announcement for the next station echoed. "I suggest you get off the train." The redhead stated mildly.

"Who is gong to make me?"

The stranger lifted his head, his golden eyes flat and menacing. "I won't tell you again."

The brunette visibly paled. The train came to a stop and the doors opened. He slowly left, his dark eyes fearful as he cast another look over his shoulder as he exited the train.

In shock, Kaoru watched him go. After the train started again she looked again at the redhead. He had settled again across from her, though in the seat closest to her. She looked at him with fresh eyes. He looked at her and she blinked. Just a moment ago she had thought his eyes were gold. Now they watched her calmly, a delicate shade of lavender. "Thanks."

"How is it you are traveling alone?"

His voice was pleasant. "My friend stood me up." She admitted. "But you might already know that."

A hint of a smile graced his lips. "I did see you at the bar."

"Are you following me now?"

"You and I happen to be heading in the same direction."

Kaoru glanced up and saw her stop was still two away. She shifted in her seat. They sat in silence for a few more minutes. "How is it you were alone in the bar?" She asked after a few moments.

"I had intended it that way."

She nibbled on her bottom lip. The train rolled to a stop. One more and she would be leaving. "Do you not have any friends?"

"Do you?"

"Very few." She admitted.

"As do I." He tilted his head to the side, studying her. "Have you ever been in that bar before?"

Kaoru shook her head. "My friend was interested in checking it out. Unfortunately she had a family emergency." Her mood darkened slightly. "She forgot to call."

"Not much of a friend."

"It wasn't on purpose." She defended. "Misao does suffer from a severe case of ADD. However, she would do anything for me."

A ghost of a smile curled his lip. "I stand corrected."

The intercom announced her stop and Kaoru rose to her feet. She looked down at the redhead, almost expecting him to rise as well. Impulse seized her and she stuck out her hand. "Im Kaoru."

He looked up at her, surprise evident in the dark purple orbs. Cautiously he looked at her hand and gingerly took it between his cool fingers. "Kenshin."

The train was sliding to a stop and she peered out the window, spotting Sanosuke. "This is where I get off."

"It was nice chatting with you."

"Do you frequent that bar?" She blurted.

His dark eyes studied her. Slowly he released his breath. "I can be found there from time to time."

"Perhaps I'll see you there." She stated and turned to leave. As the doors slid open she glanced once more over her shoulder. "Or perhaps you could come to the Akabeko, since you seem to head in this direction on occasion."

"Perhaps. Good evening, Kaoru-dono."

"Bye!" She waved and stepped off the train. The doors slid closed and she watched the redhead through the window as the train rolled out of the station.

"Who was that?"

She looked up at the tall brunette standing next to her. "What?"

"The guy."

She shrugged. "Just some guy."

He raised an eyebrow. "Some guy that you happened to yell out your watering hole?" Kaoru shifted and flushed. "If you had him to walk you home, why did you call me?"

"I didn't meet him until I got on the train." She shivered as they began walking away from the station. "Paranoia kicked in leaving uptown."

"No need to explain it to me." They reached his car. He unlocked it and she opened the door. She waited patiently as he tossed the stuff on the passenger seat into the back. "Sorry." He smiled apologetically.

"It's fine. I'm glad you met me. I feel a little silly now." The feeling that had overwhelmed her before reaching the train had abated.

"You're a single woman. Honestly I think a little paranoia is a good thing."

"After you close up, I'll buy you a beer."

"Done and done." Sanosuke chimed turning the car engine over.

* * *

He watched them drive off. He had spotted her at the bar, her loneliness calling out to him. Unfortunately it had called to a few other patrons in the bar as well. If Fiona hadn't mentioned it to him, who knew what sort of trouble could have found her. He wondered if she had realized just what kind of a place she had wandered into.

Kenshin took in a deep breath, tempted to follow. However the presence that had stalked her from the bar to the train had vanished. She was safe for the moment. His eyes narrowed, curious of her relationship of the tall brunette. He had seen the man before though they had never officially met. He had some connections to the human world, ties Aoshi was interested in utilizing for the future. If a war was coming, they could use all the resources they could get. Of course that would mean recruiting the man into a world he thought existed only in horror films.

The train began moving again and he slowly sank back into his seat. His phone rang and he picked it up. "Yes?"

"How did it go?"

The violet eyes blinked. He had momentarily forgotten he had been on a mission. "Right now it's somewhat harmless."

The woman on the other end snorted. "Somewhat?"

"Hiko was right." He admitted reluctantly.

"Of course he was." She sighed. "I need to report to the hospital in ten minutes. Will I expect to see victims tonight?"

Kenshin looked up at the sky. "I don't know. I doubt from there. Even the few who work there are more interested in having a place to go than actually harming anyone outright. Most of us crave a safe haven and 'Liaisons' offers it."

"You don't think its intended to be a feeding ground?"

"It is Tuesday. The weekend will be a different story. However, other than the usual human fodder, I don't think it's meant to be a place of malice. That isn't to say that things won't get out of hand. We will have to wait for Friday."

The woman on the other end sighed. "Can't wait for that one. If you think it could get ugly than I imagine I'll be working all weekend."

"Good thing you're nocturnal."

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"Has Aoshi checked in?"

"It's still early. I imagine he'll show up on the grid sooner or later." The woman paused. "Why what's up?"

Kenshin hesitated. "It might be nothing. I'll call if I find anything else out."

He ended the call without a farewell and swayed with the motion of the train. It rolled to a stop and he rose from his seat and exited the train. He stepped into the night and lifted his face into the breeze. He inhaled deeply. He caught a faint of whiff of something and glanced sharply to the east. The bar might not yet be a feeding ground, but that didn't mean the predators hadn't come out tonight.

His blood stirred at the possibility of the hunt. He allowed one last thought of the beguiling woman to flit through his thoughts before banishing her to the back of his mind. It would do no good to be distracted.

* * *

Thoughts? Any and all comments are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Wanted to state the I do not, nor have I ever, owned the characters below. I merely enjoy them from time to time. Enjoy!

* * *

"Do you really have to go?"

Sanosuke ran a hand through his dark hair and glanced at the woman behind him. "I got an early class." He stated.

The woman moaned as she stretched out her lithe body. He admired her briefly before he rose and slipped into his pants. "It's so early. You could call in sick."

He fought the urge to roll his eyes and found his shirt. "It's one of the classes that I can't miss."

"Why not?"

He detected her pout and chose to ignore it. "It's the one challenging class I have a week. I have no intention of missing it."

"But you got here so late last night."

He grimaced as he heard her whiny tone. Sanosuke sighed. Perhaps it was time to end things. "I can't help it if I'm busy and important." He told her flippantly.

"I thought you closed at ten. How come you didn't get here until nearly one?" She demanded.

Sanosuke whirled around and stared at her. "I had to go help a friend. Sorry. I got here, we had some sexy time. I have to go. Seriously Aya, you need to get over it."

The woman sighed and crossed her arms underneath her bosom. Sano couldn't help but allow his dark eyes drift down to her ample breasts. He admired them for a few seconds before shaking his head. "You did something for Kaoru, didn't you. Or Misao. No, it was Kaoru. When am I going to be more important in your life than them?"

He groaned and rubbed his nose. He sat back down on the bed and pulled on his sneakers. "You know what Aya? Its just not going to work out. You have a problem with my work schedule; you have a problem with my friends."

"Not our friends, just your friends; just her."

Anger filled him and he whirled around. "Dammit Aya! Kaoru is one of my oldest and dearest friends. If you have a problem with that, then you're just out of luck." He rose and and picked up his jacket from where he had flung it just a few hours before. "This is done. We're done."

He looked at her and saw her jaw drop. She really was beautiful, long blonde hair and bouncy breasts that men craved. Yet the sex had gotten boring and he was tired of her constantly griping about the few friends in his life that weren't her. "You can't do that."

He shrugged. "I think I just did." He told her flatly and opened the door and strode out into the hall. He found his keys and opened the door to her apartment, just in time to hear her screech. With one last shake of his head he headed out, closing the door firmly behind him.

Sanosuke felt his mood lighten as he strode out into the early pre-dawn light. He hated to admit it, but he had lied to Aya. He had no early class. He had wanted to leave.

He sucked in a breath of fresh air, enjoying the pale blue light that softened everything it touched. He rarely saw this time of day unless it was such an occasion as this. However, it was his favorite time. The promise of a new day, new possibilities, new challenges.

That is until he recalled he had taken a cab to Aya's place last night. Sanosuke swore, realizing that chances of hailing a cab here this time of day were slim. He pulled out his cell and saw that the battery was on it's last charge.

"God dammit." He cursed louder. With a resigned sigh, he stuck his hands in his pockets and began to walk the ten blocks to the nearest train station. He tried to sort through just where he might have left his car. He thought it was the bar. After Kaoru had bought him three rounds of beers and shots, he had deposited her into a cab home. Feeling enough of a buzz to make bad decisions, he had obviously called one for himself as well. Lost in his thoughts, he almost passed by the commotion in the alley.

Any other time of day, he would have continued on without a second glance. However, in the predawn light, any movement drew his attention. He skittered to a halt and saw two men corralling a younger boy into a dead end.

"Hey!" He called out.

The boy glanced up, only to be knocked down by the larger of the two men. Before he could stop himself, he was sprinting towards the fight. "Hey!" He called out again.

This time the two assailants looked up. One glanced again at the boy on the ground while the second turned to fight him head on. Sanosuke didn't even think about it, his hands already in fists. As he reached the group, he ducked the first attack and sucker punched the assailant. The guy was obviously surprised as he grunted and didn't have a chance to do anything before Sano had rounded back and knocked him to the ground. Relying on instinct, he kicked out, catching the second guy in the stomach. Again before he had a chance to recover, he hit him again in the same spot. The man burbled blood before he fell to the asphalt.

Behind him he sensed the other had risen and Sano slowly turned, a bit startled to see the man conscious. "You aren't one of us." The man growled.

Before Sano could discern exactly what he meant, the man lifted his face to the sky. He snarled and Sano blinked. Before he could do anything else, the man had fled down the alley.

Behind him the boy groaned and Sano recalled what had prompted this fight to begin with. He eyed the fallen man warily. The man didn't move. Before he could dwell on the ramifications of what he had done he rushed to the boy's side. His face was swollen and his breathing sounded labored. Having once suffered the same injuries, he thought the boy might have a broken rib or two. He was leery about moving him, but another look at the prone figure had him thinking it was worth the risk. Before he could change his mind, he scooped the boy into his arms and moved into the street. He debated once he cleared the alley.

The hospital was a few blocks north. It was a county hospital and had a spotty reputation. His friend Katsu had insinuated some shady dealings that had occurred there. However, knowing his friend as he did, anything concerning the man was considered shady. There was clinic nearby where he knew a few of the doctors but it didn't open until nine. Deciding he had little choice he turned right.

The boy groaned again. "I'm sorry." Sano murmured. "Just a few more blocks."

The lids fluttered. Dark eyes glittered in the early morning light. Sanosuke attempted to put on more speed and finally spotted the hospital. He hurried up where two doctors sat with a few paramedics. One of them caught his eye, but he didn't have much time to dwell on her as she spotted him. Slowly she rose and strode towards him.

"What happened?" She demanded, her words short and clipped.

"I'm not fully sure. I happened by and managed to diffuse the fight. I think it might be gang related." He explained as the two paramedics produced a gurney from the back of an ambulance.

"A gang?" She lifted her head and Sano felt his mouth go dry as he nearly lost himself in the depth of chocolate brown eyes.

He licked his lips. "Um, he was fighting two guys."

She looked down at the boy on the gurney and her face softened a moment. "How did he defeat them?"

"I jumped in. I like to think I'm a fairly good street fighter."

She looked back up at him, surprise on her face. "You fought them off?"

He shrugged. "It was nothing." He ran a hand through his dark hair feeling shy all of a sudden. "One of them is still back there. I hit him pretty hard."

"Did you notice anything else about his attackers?" She asked as she started to push him inside.

Sanosuke hesitated. She glanced back at him and stopped. "I want a ct scan. Call the surgeon on duty. I want a consult immediately." The two paramedics pushed the boy and the woman came back towards him. "You might have saved his life."

"I was just helping someone in need." He studied her, the dark hair pulled back in a ponytail, the brown eyes that searched his face. There was an elegant beauty surrounding her, despite the fact she wore scrubs and a white jacket. He tore his eyes away from her and looked towards the glass doors where the boy had disappeared. "Will he make it?"

"I will make sure of it. The police may want to speak to you on the matter."

"Do I need to stick around?" He asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. Perhaps he might see her again.

She hesitated and pulled out a card from one of her pockets. "Call me in a few hours. You can give me your address and and I'll have the police contact you."

Gingerly he looked down at the card in her fingers. He glanced down at it. "Dr. Takani?"

She turned and for the first time since he first laid eyes on her, she looked tired. "Yes?"

"I'm Sanosuke. So when I call you, you'll know who I am."

She nodded wearily. "Megumi."

"Can I call you to find out how he's faring?"

She blinked in startle. "Of course."

"Till then!" He called after her as she turned back towards the hospital. Absently she waved over her shoulder. He watched her go and suddenly felt extremely tired. He glanced at his watch and saw it was just past seven thirty. Perhaps he would just go home. He'd get some sleep and then when he woke up, he'd called Dr Megumi Takani and see about getting some coffee.

* * *

"How is he?"

Megumi opened her eyes at the sound of the voice and sighed. "He'll be fine." She stood up and stretched. He's lucky though." She moved next to the tall man who stood staring down a the boy who had been brought in around sunrise.

"When will he be awake?"

"Soon I would imagine."

"Any idea on how this happened"

"I don't know, Aoshi." She cried, her weariness threatening. "He must have been on his way back to the house when they jumped him."

"You're sure it was Makoto's men."

"I didn't see the attack. I don't know anything." She glanced at her watch. It was just before noon.

"Then what makes you think he was jumped."

"He's young, but he's been learning. You honestly think he couldn't have fought off two random gang members?"

"How do you know it as two?" The dark eyes narrowed. "You just claimed not to know anything."

She rolled her eyes in disgust. "Ive been working for twelve hours strait. Before that I had a four hour break after working twenty hours. I'm tired." She snapped, her temper finally getting the best of her.

The tall man relaxed and nodded slightly. "Forgive me, Megumi. It's been a tense time for all of us."

"Yes well," She sighed. "A man brought him in. Said there were two. He also claimed to have fought them off."

"You don't believe him?"

"A human, fighting off possibly two of Makoto's men?"

"Did you get his name?"

Her lips curved slightly as she recalled the way his dark eyes had lingered over her face. "Sanosuke."

"Sagara?"

The tone in Aoshi's voice had her looking up at him. "He didn't give me his last name." Her own mind raced and she studied the man at her side. "What do you know of him?"

"I've been watching Sagara for several months. He's tough and loyal. He could prove to be very useful."

"You're thinking of recruiting him?" The thought sent a shiver of fear through her.

"No decision has been made. But there is talk of utilizing his contacts and skills."

Megumi grew silent. Her mind reeled with possibilities as Aoshi's words sank in. The tall man was studying her closely, his eyes narrowed. "Did you send Shikijo to question him?"

"I called him and I'm waiting for him to return the call." Megumi hesitated. "He wanted to know about Yahiko." She nodded to the sleeping boy on the bed.

"And?"

She shrugged awkwardly. "I gave him my card and told him to call me in a few hours."

Aoshi said nothing and turned and stepped out into the hall. Megumi watched him go and glanced at the sleeping figure on the bed. She stepped towards him and gently touched his cheek. Yahiko was one of the youngest to join the coven, having been turned and then abandoned.

She sighed. The hours at the hospital were taking their tolls. Megumi had agreed to her continue on with her vocation after the change as Hiko had asked her. It gave him an inside look at precisely what the other gangs were doing. It also allowed her to help prevent the the truth of their identity from leaking out. As it was she was only one of several of their coven who worked inside the hospital. While urban legends still spread, it allowed her the opportunity to quash some of the larger stories. Yahiko had been a victim of the more cruel tales. He was still trying to find his way in a harsh reality.

He groaned softly and Megumi immediately glanced up at the monitor. It would only be a matter of time before she'd have to unhook him so the nurses wouldn't notice the abnormalities he possessed.

"How is he faring?"

She stiffened at the sound of the voice behind her. Aoshi had a tendency to watch over her, but the newcomer rarely showed his face at the hospital. "He'll make it."

"How long till he awakens?"

Slowly Megumi turned. "These things take time Kenshin, even with his abilities."

"So you believe it was those of Shishio's clan?"

She hesitated. "A normal mortal could not have inflicted theses wounds."

She heard the redhead hiss softly. She glanced at him, noting the slight tension on the man's jaw. Aoshi strode back into the room. "What time do you get off?"

Megumi looked back over her shoulder at him. "Around four."

"Will he be ready to move by then?"

"He should be. I would imagine he'll wake within the next few hours."

"When Sagara calls you, You're to meet him. Get to know him and see what you can learn. How much he saw and precisely what knowledge he is privy to."

"I already put in a call-"

"No. Intel tells me that Sagara and Shikijo will clash. I need to know what transpired in the alley."

"Sagara Sanosuke?"

Both turned to look at Kenshin. His violet eyes were wide in startlement. "That's who brought him. I still don't know what happened but apparently he brought the fight to a stop."

Kenshin didn't respond, but Megumi had known him for a long time and knew that something was spinning inside the redhead's mind. "that's why you are to meet with him." Aoshi interrupted and she looked once more at the taller man. "If he is eventually to be brought into the inner circle, we need to know if we can trust him. And my sources tell me that a woman would be the best way to go."

Megumi couldn't fight the urge to grimace. She had noticed the way the tall brunette had looked her over. "I'll meet him for a drink, but I'm not sleeping with him."

"No one asked you to." Kenshin smirked slightly. "But if you wanted to, I'm sure Hiko wouldn't begrudge you the fact."

"Shut up." She snapped. She crossed her arms over her chest. She glared at the redhead. "You owe me. I'm not sure what it is just yet,but you do."

"You have plenty of time to collect."

* * *

Until next time, kisses!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the feedback! Believe it helps to know that there's an audience for it out there. As far as the OOC, this is how aI see the characters in me head when I envision them. Plus I wanted to set the character relationships up before hand a little bit differently. Anyway. I hope you enjoy the next installment.

Just to state for the record that I do not own any of the characters below.

* * *

"Im sorry. How many times can i possibly apologize for it?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes and tossed her ponytail over her shoulder. "I just don't know if you can." She snorted. One of the servers at the end called for a drink and she moved away, trying not to break her facade.

Misao had shown up where she bar tended twenty minutes ago, profusely apologizing for Tuesday night. Kaoru was attempting to be angry, but being mad wasn't something she did. She had already known she would forgive her petite friend. However, it wouldn't hurt for her to think she owed Kaoru big time. After making the drinks the servers needed, she turned back to face her friend.

She had known Misao since elementary school. New to the school due to the death of her mother, she had been forced to relocate with her aunt. Completely overwhelmed, Kaoru had been easy pickings for the snobs on the playground in her thrift store jeans and sweater. Misao had put a stop to it coming to her defense and earning Kaoru's loyalty for life. Now eighteen years later, they were still the best of friends.

The shorter girl was idly stirring her drink, her large green eyes absently watching the television. Her jet black hair was kept in a short bob revealing the high cheekbones. Kaoru always was reminded of a character from a fairytale or Tolkien's classics when looking at her. Misao darted a glance at her, knowing Kaoru watched her. She opened her eyes wide and puffed out her lower lip. Shaking her head with a laugh, Kaoru came back to where she sat.

"You know I can't stay mad."

Her elfin features lit up in a delighted smile. "I know. So let's go back. My treat this time."

Kaoru felt her heart sink. "I don't want to. The place is not all its cracked up to be."

"Come on! You were there on a Tuesday. By the weekend it will be jammed packed."

"You know I'm not big into that scene. I have to work this weekend."

"All weekend?"

Kaoru crinkled her nose. "I'm actually off on Friday." She admitted albeit reluctantly.

"So it's settled. We're going tomorrow."

Kaoru nibbled her lip. An image of the redhead from the bar flitted through her head. Perhaps he would be there. She didn't see him really partaking in the club scene either. Still he had mentioned he did go that particular bar. She wondered if he might show up at the Akabeko. "Lets go before the wild crowd shows up then." She stated firmly. I don't want to be leaving the house at ten."

"Done!" Misao clapped her hands together. "We're going to have so much fun!"

"Doing what?" Both glanced up and watched Sanosuke slip onto the barstool next to Misao.

"You should come to. Be our bodyguard and make sure we don't get into trouble."

"Sure. Can I get a jack neat?"

Kaoru blinked in surprise by the request. She poured it for him, studying him out of the corner of her eye. "What's up?" She asked after a moment.

He downed the shot immediately and shrugged. "What?"

Misao was eyeing him warily. "You're sweating. And you're wearing clean clothes." She leaned close and breathed in deep. " I think."

Sano's dark brown eyes glared at her. "I am not."

"You're not wearing clean clothes?"

"I'm not sweating. And the clothes are new."

"So they aren't exactly clean. For a moment I was about to be impressed that you actually knew how to work a washing machine."

"Shut up." He snapped. He ran a hand through his brown tresses.

Kaoru crossed her arms. "What's going on? Why are you so anxious?"

"I'm not!" Both women stared at him in surprise. "Okay maybe I am."

"Why?"

"I broke it off with Aya." Kaoru didn't think that was a valid reason for him to be on edge.

"You were still sleeping with her?" Misao asked, crinkling her nose. "It's about damn time you ended it. She was a bitch. You might not be the brightest bulb, but you can do better."

"Thanks a lot shorty." He sneered, glaring at Misao. He looked at Kaoru. "Give me another."

"Not until you tell me whats going on."

Sanosuke sighed. "I went to Aya's after I dropped you off."

"You just said you broke up with her."

"After." He rolled his eyes.

"Typical." Misao snorted. "Weren't you afraid you would catch something?"

Sanosuke wisely chose to ignore her. "Anyway. I left her place around six-thirty yesterday morning."

"You were up at six-thirty in the morning?" Misao asked incredulously.

"Do you want to hear the fucking story or not?" He demanded . Misao rolled her green eyes and remained silent. " As I was walking home I saw this kid getting beat on by these two guys. I intervened. It was the strangest thing." He faded off for a second and dazed into nothing.

"What?" Kaoru leaned forward.

Sanosuke shook his head. "It was nothing. It was late or early and the light was off due to the sun coming up. Anyway, I carried the boy to the hospital a few blocks down."

"St Nazareth's?" Misao asked.

"I know they have a reputation, but it was closer."

Misao opened her mouth to say something and then closed with a slight shake of her head. "You wouldn't know." She muttered. "Continue."

"There was this doctor and she was …. beautiful. And I wanted to know how the boy was faring so I called her. And now she's meeting me."

Kaoru stared at him completely flummoxed. "You're nervous because of a woman?"

Misao immediately dissolved into giggles. "What?" He glared at them both.

Kaoru poured him the second shot of whiskey. "Why do you think getting drunk before she even gets here is going to better your chances?"

"I never thought I'd see the day when a woman would have you all up in a tizzy." Misao leaned in her dark green eyes shining. "Who is she?"

Before he could answer, her phone rang. Misao grimaced as she glanced down at the ID. "I got to go."

"Again?"

Misao looked up at her. "We are for sure on tomorrow night."

"I'll believe that when you show up at my apartment." Kaoru told her drily.

She tossed a twenty on the bar and clapped Sanosuke on the shoulder. "Good luck."

Sanosuke watched her walk out the door and swiveled back to look at Kaoru. "What's up for reals? You're not one to get nervous about a woman." She reiterated as he downed the second shot of bourbon.

"You see this woman, you'd get nervous too."

She shrugged. "She's a doctor?"

"Yes."

"Then why would she go out with you?" She asked.

Sanosuke groaned. "Your words hurt."

She shrugged and moved towards another guest who had sat down at the bar. It took her a few minutes before she was able to return to Sanosuke. "Are you meeting her here?"

He was staring at his phone. "No. I'm to meet here at a place down the road. Just wanted to come by and say hello." He finished his text and looked up at her, his dark eyes serious. "The other night, when you said your paranoia kicked in, did something trigger it?"

Kaoru flushed. "I told you it was just stupid. I was downtown by myself and there was no one around."

"I know you, Jou-chan. You leave here all the time late night and never once have you ever balked."

She shrugged. "I felt like I was being watched." Kaoru narrowed her eyes. "Why? Do you know something?"

He shook his head. "I spoke to Katsu late last night. There's been some unusual gang activity around the city."

Kaoru stood up a bit straiter. She knew Katsu was an old colleague of Sano's. She wasn't fully sure what he did, but did know that forgery was one of his credentials. "Gang activity? Like you stumbling upon some kid getting beat up at dawn?"

"Yeah, about that. I saw something."

She raised an eyebrow at that. "Really?"

He shook his head. "Be careful Jou-chan. There's some strange shit going down."

The tone in his voice gave her pause before she dismissed his words. "Sano, I'm always careful."

His phone beeped and he glanced at it. "I got to go. I'll call you tomorrow."

"I want all the salacious details." She called after him as he put some money on the bar.

She watched him go and turned back towards the well. Shaking her head she focused on work, already forgetting his warning.

* * *

Sanosuke ran a hand through his dark hair as he entered the bar. It took him a moment for his eyes to adjust from the late afternoon light. Blinking, he looked around, his attention immediately zeroing in on the woman in the corner. Though she wasn't facing him directly, he could tell she became aware of his arrival. He paused in the doorway, watching her.

From his position, he noticed she had straitened, her shoulders tensing slightly. She breathed in deeply and brushed her dark hair over her shoulder revealing the elegant line of her jaw and neck. After several seconds, Sanosuke took a deep breath. The woman was even more stunning than he recalled.

Slowly she turned her head, her dark brown eyes finding him immediately in the dim light. Gingerly she lifted her hand and wiggled her fingers. Knowing he couldn't stand in the doorway gawking at her like an idiot, he moved towards her.

She rose from her seat as he approached. Holding her hand out, he took her fingers in his. "A pleasure Dr Takani."

A flash of a smile graced her full lips. "Please, you can call me Megumi. The formality of doctor wears on me."

"Even though you still wear you scrubs." He asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Her grin deepened and she sat back into her seat. She gestured to the chair across the table from her. "I forget sometimes. At least I know they're clean."

He paused mid seat, glancing quickly down at himself. He had bought the clothes almost immediately after she had called him. He couldn't have already spilled something on them. He looked back up at her and realized she wasn't indicating him. The server came up with a martini and paced it in front of her. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'll take a pale ale." He told her, sending her on her way. Out of habit, he watched her go, admiring her ass."

"Sublte."'

Sano whipped his head back to note the irritation on her face. "Sorry." He grimaced and ran a hand through his hair. He wondered if perhaps having two shots before he came here was wise. "So how are things at the hospital?"

Megumi shrugged and took a sip of her martini. "Crazy as always." Her dark eyes watched him. "Why ask about that?"

"Trying to make conversation."

"I am curious about something."

"What's that?" He flashed a quick grin at the waitress, determined to keep his focus on the woman sitting across from him.

She opened her mouth to ask and paused. "Why were you out so early in the morning? You don't seem the type to go for a morning jog. You weren't dressed for exercise. So what were you doing wandering the streets at dawn?"

"You don't beat around the bush do you. A direct woman. I like that."

His words had her staring at him. The dark eyes blinked and she shook her head slightly with an awkward laugh. "Yes, well, answer the question."

"No how are you, how have you been." Sanosuke sat back, his mind racing to determine what this woman wanted to know. "I've been fine by the way and I was happy you answered my call, Kitsune."

Her brown eyes narrowed. "What do you just call me?" She demanded.

He smiled having broken through the facade. "Kitsune. Seems to fit."

The woman sat back. After a moment she chuckled and shook her head. "You are entertaining." She leaned forward. "However you still haven't answered the question. What brought you out so early in the morning?" She asked, humor gone. "Were you doing something illegal?"

He took a huge gulp of his beer in an attempt to think of an answer. Telling her he was making the notorious 'walk of shame' didn't exactly have any appeal. "I was in need of fresh air."

"At six thirty in the morning?"

"I had just dumped my ….girl." the idea of referring to Aya as his girlfriend almost made him nauseous. Yet he couldn't tell this refined woman that he'd had a fuck buddy. It seemed so crass.

"Getting perspective?" She supplied, her lips curling slightly.

"Something like that."

"May I ask what it is you do that you felt compelled to jump into a fight that had nothing to do with you?"

"I'm a personal trainer."

"Really?" Her surprise was evident.

He shrugged. "Not so much that. I teach kick-boxing classes, help a few spoiled women shed baby weight that their surrogates gained while they watched the pregnancy from afar. It's nothing really glamorous but it pays the bills."

"Training a few rich woman hardly qualifies you to jump into a fray."

Sano sat back and breathed in deeply, wondering how much he could trust this woman. Yes, he found her sexy and intriguing. He very much wanted to take her home and do naughty things to her. However, trust wasn't something he gave easily and his past was only known to a few key people. There were other people's identity that he needed to protect.

"How is the boy faring?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Yahiko?" She blinked. "He's doing well." She studied him over the rim of her martini glass. "Why do you ask?"

Sano shrugged. "He got beat up by two men in an alley a few days ago. I don't know medicine, but I know fights, and that boy was not in a good way when I dropped him off with you. I'd say he had a few broken ribs and possibly a concussion." He leaned in towards her slightly. "Last time we spoke, you said he had stabilized, but that didn't necessarily mean he was out of the woods."'

Megumi opened her mouth to answer and then closed it abruptly. "He's back home." She stated slowly.

"After a beating like that?"

"He's quite resilient."

"Still."

"You said you've been in fights and could recognize the injuries. What are you not telling me?" S he demanded softly, leaning forward.

He sat forward after drinking the last of his beer. He could feel the bourbon finally soaking into his blood. Sano grinned lazily at her. "Why don't we stop this conversation. Ask me what you really want to ask me."

Her dark eyes blinked. "What?"

He reached over and captured her hand. He brought it slowly to his lips. Her skin was cool to touch. "Let's get out of here and do dirty things to one another."

Megumi's dark brown eyes' grew wide and she sucked in her breath. "How dare you." She hissed softly.

"I dare a lot." Sanosuke grinned.

"And you presume too much."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow. "Then why haven't you yanked your hand away from mine?"

Realizing her folly, she did just that and rose to her feet. "I appreciate everything you did for Yahiko."

"Look, I'm not glad it happened, but I'm glad I was there." He rose and stepped up to her. She took a step back. "Otherwise our paths might never have crossed. I' don't know what it was, but I feel like you and I can have something, if you're willing to give me the time."

The woman met his gaze head on. "I'm far too busy."

"Then make the time."

Her lip twitched. "You are an egocentric rooster who thinks way too much of himself." She leaned forward, placing one hand on his shoulder to balance herself. "Be careful you don't get eaten alive." She murmured into his ear.

Rising to the challenge, he turned his head so their faces were inches apart. "Are you going to eat me, Kitsune? Are you making a threat or a promise?"

She chuckled. "Have a good evening." Megumi turned around and strolled out of the bar. This time he made no secret as he admired her walking away from him. He wasn't sure what game she was playing, but he was definitely interested in getting involved.

"Can I get you another beer?"

Sanosuke sat back down in his seat and looked up at the server. She smiled suggestively at him. He shook his head. "Just the check."

She grinned and handed it to him. "I get off at eleven."

Sanosuke watched her leave, but his mind was elsewhere. He glanced once more at the woman's exit. He had his attention on a bigger prize.

* * *

"What did you learn?"

"That men are ego-fucking-maniacs who constantly think with their dicks." Megumi pulled off her jacket and tossed it onto her chair in the corner.

"So it went well?" Kenshin asked stepping into the library behind her.

"I learned nothing." She stated, her temper flaring. "It makes me think that he knows nothing."

"Why do you think that?"

Megumi took a deep breath and struggled to regain control of her frustration. "Why is Sanosuke deemed so important?" She demanded. "He helps skinny women become skinnier."

The dark violet eyes watched her. "He is much more than that and you know it."

"He spent the entire time hitting on me." She finally burst.

"Is that what has you all up in arms?"

"I'm not up in arms." She bristled.

"Then how is it you were unable to accomplish such a simple task?"

"I don't understand why it had to be me." Megumi glared at him and flung herself into her chair. "What are you and Aoshi up to?"

Kenshin sighed and moved to the chair next to hers. "You really learned nothing?"

Megumi snorted in disgust. A headache was coming and she was hungry. Some time had passed since she had last fed. She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "All he would say is that he was a personal trainer. Yet he recognized Yahiko's injuries for the severity they were. He kept changing the subject."

"To what?"

She removed her hand and stared at the redhead. "Why is that relevant?" Kenshin said nothing merely watched her. Megumi groaned and dragged herself up onto her feet. "He wasn't interested in discussing his past, he wasn't interested in discussing the morning in question. And then he...made a pass at me."

Silence greeted her words and she turned to see Kenshin watching her yet again. "What did he say?" The redhead asked her slowly.

"I told you, nothing!"

"I think he wanted to know what exactly Sagara said that makes you think he made a pass at you." Aoshi stated entering the room.

"Really?!" She threw her hands up in defeat. "I hate you both. I want you to know that more than anything." She spit before spinning on her heel and fleeing the room.

She left the room and immediately felt like a moron. Her relationship with the two men had transcended beyond normality. She had not had siblings and over the years, her relationship with Kenshin had fallen into what she assumed must be what brothers and sisters did. The connection between herself and Aoshi was more complicated. But the three of them had been together for a long time and somehow she always felt like she came up short.

Slipping down the wall she came to the floor, feeling exhausted. Despite herself, she couldn't help but think of Sanosuke. In her past, men had wooed her, courted her. She had never had a man quite so blatantly tell her his intentions. While she couldn't help but desire the sexy tall brunette, she had oaths that she could not break.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Kisses until next time ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for any and all feedback. The story has to evolve so I'm trying to get there for everyone. Anyway, I hope that everyone had a happy holiday. Once again just to state that I do not own the characters below.

* * *

A pang of guilt washed through her as they passed through the entry. She really should have called her friend the other night. Coming on a weeknight had been part of her master plan to scope out the rumors she had heard. As it was she had to swallow to fight down the wave of nausea that threatened her. Whether the rumors were true she didn't know. However, the hot new nightspot was definitely a haven for the less respectable citizens of the realm.

"Quite a change from the other night." Kaoru shouted over the music as they entered the main room of the bar.

Misao flashed her a smile as every instinct in her told her to either flee the place, or pull out a blade and fight. As it was, her fingers slowly found the handle of her favorite dagger she had slipped under her shirt. As her green eyes scanned the crowd she couldn't tell who was precisely predator versus prey, but knew they were there. She was a touch startled to realize that several species had actually proliferated the bar. She sighed. So many prowlers and so many willing victims.

"Are you sure this isn't just another S&M club?" Sano yelled at her.

Misao shrugged, grateful the tall brunette had accompanied them. If Okina had not pushed her, she wouldn't have come at all. She had chosen Tuesday night for her initial visit for a reason. Friday everyone came out to play. She feared that Okina had been right in his fears. 'Liaisons' appealed to a certain crowd. As a woman flounced by bound in a tight corset, she wasn't quite sure who that crowd was exactly.

"Drinks?" She called out.

Kaoru nodded and started making her way through the throng of people. With little choice but to follow her, Misao looked around. Kaoru ddiverted from the main bar and split off to the left and ascended a short staircase. Startled, she had little choice but to follow her. Up here the music wasn't quite as thumping and movement was manageable. Proving timing was everything, Kaoru spotted a couple leaving a table and the trio seized it before anyone else could.

"What can I get for you?" A waitress appeared, clearing the dirty glassware.

"Vodka soda with lemon." Kaoru ordered.

Misao hesitated. "Vodka red bull." Screw it. She deserved a night off. Okina had promised the other sentinels had everything under control. The spell Han-ya had concocted fro her should last the night.

"Beer. Shot of jack."

The woman rolled her eyes. "What kind of beer?"

Sanosuke grinned lazily. "Surprise me."

The waitress vanished and Misao rolled her shoulders, attempting to ease the tension. The table had a great vantage of the dance floor, and Misao scanned over it, her fingers absently reaching down to caress the second blade she had hidden inside her boot. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed that Kaoru also appeared to be looking for something, or someone.

"Who are you looking for?" She demanded, her verdant eyes searching for some threat.

Kaoru blinked and opened her azure eyes wide. NO one."

"The stranger from the other evening perhaps?" Sano asked mildly.

Her blue eyes glared. "Shut it." She snapped.

Not used to seeing Kaoru get touchy she jumped on it. "What stranger?" She asked.

"Some redhead." Sano answered sitting back. He grinned at her. "A handsome fellow if I do say so."

"Didn't know your tastes were swinging that way." Kaoru hissed.

"I can appreciate a pretty face." Sano shrugged. He flashed a brilliant smile at the waitress as their drinks arrived.

"Like the woman from last night? And yet you couldn't seal the deal."

"She needed to warm up to me is all. I got her on the hook."

"Did you want to start a tab?" Their drinks arrived.

Sano pulled out his credit card and a twenty. She plucked the twenty and tucked it into her bra before putting his card in her pocket. With a wink and a kiss she disappeared back into the masses.

"Who is this redhead?" Misao asked curiously. "And why would you think to find him here?" Ash followed with a slight frown.

"She met him here." Sano stated as he picked up the 22 oz beer bottle in front of him. "Holy shit!" He exclaimed as he saw the label.

Kaoru snorted. "You told her to surprise you."

"Yeah and usually you get a bud light or maybe a Heineken. I didn't think she'd bring me a fifteen dollar beer. He glanced again at the label. "How'd they get their hands on this stuff anyway? They only make like twenty kegs."

"Your fault. If I was in her position I would have done the same thing." Kaoru squeezed her lemon.

"You would not."

"Perhaps not a rare commodity like that, but it wouldn't have been something as basic as a bud light."

"You would really take advantage of a customer like that?"

"You asked for it." Kaoru snorted, sipping her drink. "You told her to surprise you; sounds like you got exactly what you wanted."

"Back to the conversation at hand." Misao leaned forward, interrupting the banter. "You met a guy here Tuesday? Why didn't you tell me?" The possibility was not a good one.

Kaoru looked back at her, startled. She shrugged. "It wasn't a big deal."

"Please." Sanosuke shook his head as he sipped his beer. "You were blushing as you parted ways. You liked him."

"I spoke to him for five minutes."

"And you met him here?" Misao asked again, attempting to keep the topic of the conversation on this elusive stranger.

"I didn't exactly meet him here. I met him on the train. But he was here before I left."

"He probably followed you to the train, Kaoru!"

She glanced at her strangely. "He didn't seem like a stalker. Besides, I told him where to find me and I haven't seen him since. That was three days ago."

Misao stared at her friend, pretty sure that her mouth was hanging open. Koaru rarely dated and was particular with the few men she had allowed to take her to dinner. In the eighteen years she had known her, the woman had only two somewhat serious relationships and neither had lasted more than six months. Both had been men she had known for a period of time before agreeing to date. The woman wasn't prone to show interest in strange men. "Is that why you agreed to come back?" She asked, incredulity completely leaving her flummoxed.

"You insisted!"

"For some redhead?" She glanced at Sano who was watching the byplay with amusement. "I'd expect that from him. Lord know how many times he's dragged us to some wretched place for some chit with perky tits-"

"Hey!"

"But you're usually much more sensible."

"Lay off her Misao. She's entitled to her kicks just as you and I are."

"My kicks?" She rounded on the brunette, her eyes wide.

"The other night when you blew her off. And all the other nights. You think we don't know that you have some secret relationship?" he drank half his bourbon. "Are you having an affair with one of your grandfather's colleagues? Is he married and thats why we haven't met him? Come on, Misao, spill."

The idea she was having an affair was ludicrous. She couldn't even fully recall the last time she'd had sex. Every since she had answered her calling two years ago, she had been too busy to have much fun. Save her relationship with these two, she might have died from the extreme stress. It wasn't unheard of.

"If I wasn't hard up, why do you think I would have been so insistent on coming here?" She demanded.

Sanosuke snorted as he took a long drink from his beer. "Not that it matters." He muttered.

"What doesn't matter?"

He waved a hand. "I'm surprised the waitress noticed us at all. No one else seems to."

"You are such an arrogant asshole." Misao sniped, taking a long pull from her drink.

So far, so good. She wasn't quite sure why the waitress had seen them, other than the fact she wasn't looking for 'prey'. One didn't just walk into a 'den of sin' without precaution. Of course, there were setbacks.

A tall man strode by the table and Misao immediately felt her eyes drawn to him. His commanding presence caused the mass of people to part before him. He was tall, dark ebony hair falling casually over his forehead. His eyes were dark, missing nothing. What kind of a lover do you think he would be?

"Either very generous, or very selfish." Kaoru answered, her blue eyes following the stranger. Misao blinked and looked at her friend. Kaoru grinned mischievously. "I vote extremely generous." Apparently she had murmured the question aloud.

Sano smirked. "what?" Misao made a face at Him. "I am human." Despite the fact that half the people in this place weren't.

Distantly she heard Kaoru and Sanosuke continue to bicker. Her attention was focused on the tall man. He reached the bar. The tall bartender immediately broke off conversation with another patron and handed him a bottle of something. The two exchanged words, the woman flipping her hair flirtatiously. For some reason the gesture sent up a surge of jealousy. He finished his conversation with the bartender and turned, surveying the crowd.

He sipped from his bottle. Misao studied him. He appeared almost bored, but something about his stance told Misao that it was merely a facade for something much more. He grew still and cocked his head to the side. His dark eyes seemed to flow over her though he didn't notice her. Then his gaze moved on. He inclined his head as he spotted someone and began once more heading through the crowd. As he passed once more by the table his eyes glanced in her direction. She sat up and grinned, but then he was pass, uninterested. She felt a sliver of disappointment.

"Seriously, there is something strange going on." Sanosuke muttered.

Misao blinked and returned her attention back to the pair. "What are you talking about?"

"Even that guy barely looked at you and you were practically undressing him with your eyes."

"What do you want me say?" She demanded crossly.

Next to her, she sensed Kaoru grow still. She turned her attention o her. Sanosuke chuckled. "And there he is."

"Who?"

Sano sipped his beer. "The elusive redhead."

She turned and easily spotted him. More to the matter, he was who the tall stranger had spotted. The pair were a sight to behold and Misao felt her mouth go dry at the sight of the two handsome men. The redhead had an untouchable beauty to him. Her fingers itched for a camera, a vocation that she rarely, if ever, had time for anymore. His flaming red hair would draw attention from anyone, anywhere, at any time. However, it was the detached air of confidence that demanded both awe and fear. No wonder Kaoru had wanted to see him again.

The pair moved through the crowd and Kaoru shrunk back into her seat. The pair passed by and Misao could almost taste her friend's disappointment. Misao sighed, feeling a twinge of guilt for the spell of unnoticability. Then the pair paused and the redhead spun around abruptly. Misao blinked in surprise. His eyes were searching the crowd for something before heading back in the direction he had just come from. He paused as he reached the table and slowly his gaze found them.

Kaoru sat up and brushed her hair back from her face. Though Misao detected no animosity from the stranger, she felt as if she had just witnessed a lion picking out his prey.

"You're here."

Kaoru nodded. "As are you."

Sanosuke's brown eyes darted between the pair. "That was anticlimactic."

The redhead's eyes glanced at him and blinked. "And here you are as well." He murmured.

Sanosuke blinked and ran a hand through his dark hair. "Have we met?"

"No."

Misao wasn't quite sure what was going on, but the the tall stranger was studying the exchange, his face revealing nothing. "I'm Kenshin." The redhead held his hand out to the brunette.

Sano stated at it for a few seconds. "Sanosuke." He said slowly. He glanced at Kaoru. Her friend was sitting still, trying to contain her frustration. The redhead looked at her and blinked once again. "I'm Misao." She looked at her friend.

Kaoru looked down at her drink in her hands. The redhead turned his attention to her once more. "And you're Kaoru. We meet again."

She looked up from her drink. She smiled brightly, her whole face lighting up. "You remembered my name."

"How could I forget?"

Misao studied her friend and then at the redhead. The tall man at his side leaned down and whispered something in his ear. Something about the way he stood, triggered her instincts. It wasn't threatening, but she recognized a fellow hunter.

The redhead shook his head at his companion. "I assume you made it home safely the other evening." He stated, his attention once more on Kaoru.

"I did, thanks to you."

"I didn't do anything."

"You got that guy to stop harassing me."

Misao's head whipped around at the words. "Some guy was harassing you?"

"Oh my god Misao! Would you relax?" Kaoru told her. "Between the two of you, I don't need any parents."

She pressed her lips together and looked up at the redhead, a blush creeping up her neck. Misao glanced once more at the two men. The taller one flickered a glance in her direction. He pulled phone out of his pocket and turned away from them.

"How have you been?" Kaoru asked Kenshin.

"The better question is how are you? I'm surprised to see you back in here. I recall you saying another bar was where you frequented. Yet here you are, two nights within a week."

"I told you my friend had wanted to come." sHe nodded towards Misao. "Would you like to join us for a drink?" She moved over and began to look around for another chair.

"I would like that." He nodded slowly, settling into a chair he pulled from a nearby table. "What brings you in on Friday night? I would have thought would you be working?"

"I'm usually off on Fridays."

"And how did you manage that?"

"I work Sundays. So can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can ask."

"Will you answer the question she asks?" Misao asked almost absently. Her attention was divided. The handsome stranger had disappeared into the throng of people. If he indeed was a fellow hunter he could have received a phone call about some activity. She had been given the evening off, but that didn't necessarily mean Okina wouldn't call her. A kick under the table had her attention once again. "Ouch." She she grunted as she caught Sano's dirty look.

Kenshin slowly turned his violet eyes on her. She noted the faded scar on his cheek . Remnants of a story flitted through her head though she couldn't quite pinpoint it. "Of course. If the answer is within my capabilities of answering."

Kaoru glared at her for half a second and then offered Kenshin a bright smile. "You had said that you had intended to be alone here the other night. You don't seem the type to want to come to a place like this on the weekend. What brings you here on a Friday night?"

He grinned and leaned towards the woman. "I needed to speak with a colleague about a few things. And despite what you told me, I had hoped to find you here."

Kaoru blushed and gulped down her drink. "So you're familiar with this place?" Sanosuke intervened.

The redhead now turned his attention to him. "I'm friends with one of the bartenders."

"Really?" The brunette look around. "Which one?"

"The one at the main bar." Kaoru stated, her voice tense.

"Is she single?"

"Really Sano?" Misao couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"What?" He shrugged.

"To my knowledge she is." Kenshin answered, amusement clear in his eyes.

"I'm sure she could have her pick."

Kenshin shrugged. "I'm sure she could. But I wouldn't know."

Misao shook her head with a chuckle, applauding Sano for diffusing Kaoru's jealousy. The tall stranger appeared from the crowd his phone in his hand. He paused when he sighted them. His dark eyes darted around the table and Misao wondered if he actually saw her this time or not. "Kenshin, we need to go."

The redhead sighed before he nodded. He rose, His violet eyes turning to Kaoru. "Until the next time we meet Kaoru-dono." He smiled at her. He took her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "It was a pleasure to meet you two." He told her and Sano. Then the pair were heading towards the door.

"I would have expected more." Sanosuke said with a shake of his head.

"And what would you have expected?" Kaoru demanded.

"He could have asked for your number."

"Well," Kaoru pressed her lips together. "So what if he didn't."

"He said until next time. When will that be?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Exactly."

Misao rolled her eyes in disgust and drank the last of her drink. She surveyed the crowd, not really sensing any malice in the large group. Despite the rumors, it seemed that the bar might be fairly harmless. No one was asking for more than they wanted. Even other hunters were checking out the place and didn't appear alarmed. "Are you ready to go?"

Sanosuke tossed back his shot finally. "I thought you'd never ask."

"The Akabeko?" She suggested.

He nodded and lifted his hand to catch the waitress's attention. "Where they don't rip me off and they make up my tab as they go."

"It's still your own fault." Kaoru argued as the waitress brought their tab. He signed it.

"You should be on my side." He told her.

"Except your side is wrong." Misao told him rising from her spot. She glanced once more around the bar. Even now. She could sense no malice. Perhaps it might be nothing more than a place for them to gather. Okina had once spoken of maintaining balance. Now if she cold only figure out how to balance it with her own personal life, she would be set.

* * *

Kisses until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry it's been awhile since I've put up a chapter. Life happens as its prone to do from time to time. Plus as I work on the story, it continues to evolve. I had to do some research into a few things. As a semi spoiler, I will be taking some serious liberties involving some various mythologies, but I'm sure that will be fine for most. Anyhow, here it is. As I have stated before, I do not own any of the characters below. I merely find them fascinating. Enjoy!

* * *

He wasn't sure what about her called to him. He had spotted her shortly after sundown. Aoshi knew he had met her the night before, her aura he would never forget, but for reasons he couldn't fathom, he could not fully recall her face. However, the moment he had picked up her scent, he had known it was her.

Details that seemed to elude him, prevented him from remembering the entire events of last night. He had gone to 'Liaisons' to meet up with Kenshin. He wasn't sure of the full ramifications of the bar, but so far it appeared to be nothing more than a neutral ground for demons to release a little steam. Numerous patrons had been hexed with any variety of beguilements. His age allowed him to see through most, if not all spells. He hadn't ever thought a enchantment would have befallen him.

Upon his arrival, he had headed strait to the bar. Fiona had been a long time colleague, and her placement had not been on accident. He had gone for information. The flare of power he had sensed had drawn his attention, but he had sensed no malice in the bar upon his observation. Underneath the onset of emotions and various smells, one aura had stuck out. He had attempted to seek it out.

Then things got foggy. He knew he had found Kenshin amongst the throng of sweaty bodies. Something had caught the redhead's focus. And then, he was answering his phone about a pending problem. It could not have been more than a few minutes, and yet he couldn't fully recall what had transgressed during that time. He had mentioned something to Megumi during a conversation with her. Every time he searched for the owner, distractions caught his attention. She had blown it off to a common hex: Someone in the bar hadn't wanted undue attention. That would have been fine, but why would such a person have entered the bar in the first place and with such a powerful spell?

Now as he followed the enigmatic woman, something in his gut told him she had been responsible for the five minutes of forgotten time. Just like last night, she was cloaked in a spell. It screamed 'come and get me'. He could practically hear it. Yet it wasn't that which had caught his attention. He could see through the hexes, most likely bought by a local witch. The paradox of the two drastic spells she utilized made him wonder. Last night in a crowded room, she had wanted to blend into the wall. Tonight, alone in the dark, she demanded attention.

The petite woman strolled through the dark streets, using the alleys to meander through the city. The paradox and the hex had piqued his curiosity. What was her game? Unable to let it go, he had been following her for about two hours.

Below the woman turned the corner and Aoshi lifted his head as he caught the scent of the predators. They hadn't caught sight of her just yet. Thinking she would turn or at least melt into the shadows, Aoshi should not have been surprised when she threw her shoulders back. As he watched, he saw a glint of metal in the light. Blinking he leaned forward.

The woman was turning into more and more of an enigma. The group at the end of the lane grew quiet and he knew they had finally spotted the woman. Her stride slowed. Abruptly the cause for the hex struck him; She wanted a fight.

Aoshi watched the encounter unfold, his eyes captivated by the figure in the center. The four men advanced slowly. He approached cautiously, not precisely sure of how this would go. Obviously she was aware the supernatural world existed. Her gait slowed and she seemed to shrink in on herself. Only because Aoshi had watched countless of fighters, did he recognize the gesture. Intrigued he leapt down closer to the battle. He heard one of the predators say something to his comrades, though he didn't quite catch the words. However, their intent was obvious.

Slowly the quartet flanked outwards. "What's a lonely lass like you doing out on a night such as this?" One of them asked.

The woman ignored him though her footsteps halted. "Looking for a bit of fun?" A second one asked.

"Depends." He heard her murmur across the wind.

"I know that we are. Come on baby, why not come have some fun with us?" The first one told her.

Another reached out towards her. The petite woman jerked out of his grasp, spinning out of the way. "A lively one." The third one chuckled. "You're just making the sport more fun for us." The leader told her. He reached for her.

"You think you're gong to have all the fun?" She asked. "Think again."

One of them lunged at her and she lifted her elbow, catching him in the jaw. She kicked out, catching another one in the stomach. Wrenching out of the grasp of the one who held her, she pulled a blade from her back, the sheath hidden beneath her sweater. With a swift movement, she sliced off his head, dropping him to stone.

Aoshi felt his breath caught as he leapt to a lower vantage to see the action better. In an effort to avenge their fallen leader, two of them rushed her. Easily she slid her blade into the chest of one. Kicking out she knocked the other one out of the way. She spun, her short dark hair swirling about her face. She destroyed the third quickly and focused her attention on the fourth.

Mesmerized, he watched the petite woman effortlessly swing out with her blade, catching the last assailant attempting to sneak up on her.

Her energy continued to call to him and he approached her. Still caught up in the throes of her battle, she whirled, bringing her sword around. Reflexively he pulled one of his own blades up, the clanging of metal reverberating throughout the alley.

Aoshi didn't believe in fate or destiny. He had been alive for so long, that the ideas meant nothing to him. However, for the first time in over a century, a whisper of it filtered through him as he stared into the dazzling green eyes of the woman before him.

Last night when he had met her, he hadn't given her much more than a glance. Aoshi didn't even fully remember her, though her scent had stayed in his memory. Now he couldn't help but stare at her. In the back of his mind he knew it was because of a spell she must have weaved. If Kenshin hadn't been so set on tracking down the dark haired woman last night, neither one probably would have offered any notice to the trio. Now the spell cloaking her called to his kind.

She slid her blade slowly along the length of his, her dark verdant eyes warily watching him. Her chest heaved slightly, stray strands of ebony hair blew across her face.

"Out as well?" She asked, her voice a soft cadence of tones.

He blinked. She cocked her head to the side and licked her lips. "You were at the club last night, the redhead's friend. I thought I recognized a comrade in arms."

His glance darted to her sword and he immediately cursed himself, recognizing the hilt. It all made sense. The spells cloaking her and why she had been interested in the club in the first place. "You're a hunter." He stated.

She nodded. She stepped away from him, no longer perceiving him as an immediate threat. "Explains why you were there last night as well. Is your friend one too?"

It dawned on him that she thought he was a fellow slayer. "We've been known to take out a demon or two." He stated ambiguously.

She nodded. "I thought so." She licked her lips again and his attention was instantly drawn to her full pink mouth. "Forgive me, but I don't recall your name."

"Nor do I recall yours."

"I'm Makimachi Misao."

The name registered and he blinked again, startled. Her name in conjunction with her blade belied her identity. "You're Nenji Kashiwazaki's granddaughter."

The woman nodded her dark verdant eyes growing hard with bitterness. "It's hard to escape the legacy." She flashed a smile.

"Or the legend. You can call me Aoshi."

He wondered if he should reveal exactly what he was to her. If she didn't realize it soon, she would know in time. With the pending threat of Shishio, his true nature would be revealed. Hiko had been working on an alliance with Kashiwazaki, hoping to utilize the generations of wisdom in fighting demons to help prevent Makoto's accension.

She sighed nervously and rubbed her neck. "Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm going my own way. I prefer to hunt alone."

"Is that wise?" He asked, only because the spell to clung to her, causing her to flash like a beacon. She had handled herself well against the four, but she could encounter those much more dangerous than the few rogues she had already dispatched. As it was, the enchantment was starting to affect him.

Misao raised her chin, her green eyes sparkling defiantly. "I'm not nearly as fragile as I might appear."

"Of that I have no doubt."

Absently she brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Theres another around. I can feel it. If you look for him, you're more than welcome. I need to meet up with someone shortly anyway."

He studied her. No doubt the predator she sensed was him as he could discern no other threats in the vicinity. "I imagine our paths will cross again soon."

She nodded. "Just don't take the kill from me." She told him. She turned to go and then spun back. "Of course, there is one thing. Can you do me a favor?"

Aoshi struggled to not reach for her. Visions of claiming her on the cold ground danced on the fringes of his mind. "If it is within my ability."

"It concerns your redheaded friend."

"Kenshin?"

"Kaoru doesn't know about this other world. I sense something is coming and I don't know how much longer she'll be ignorant of it. I hope that she's not even a part of it." She murmured. She shook her head and looked up at him. "I would appreciate it if you would tell Kenshin to tread slowly with her. She doesn't need to know about this world until absolutely necessary."

He inclined his head. "Of course."

She grinned, her smile lighting up her face and Aoshi felt him self slip just a bit more. "Also if he hurts her, he'll deal with me and I do know how to use this." She indicated her blade.

"I've seen it for myself."

His words caught her by surprise and he could see her blush creep up her neck. "Well, then. Good night."

"Till we meet again."

She strode away from him. As she reached the end of the alley, she glanced back and saw him still watching her. She flashed one last smile and then disappeared around the corner. Aoshi breathed in deeply, inhaling the remnants of her scent. Life had just gotten very interesting.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed. After a single ring, he heard the line connect.

"There appears to be a development." He stated into the phone.

"Isn't there always?" Kenshin answered on the other end.

"You recall the short girl from last night?"

There was a moment and then, "Vaguely. She was with Kaoru-dono, right? For some reason I can't fully place her." Aoshi raised an eyebrow. He would bet money the redhead recalled the woman perfectly though perhaps not the petite girl. It was almost amusing how he attempted to play coy.

"I know why." He told him wryly.

"Enlighten me."

"She has some powerful friends that had her spelled. If you hadn't been so insistent on looking for Kaoru, you probably wouldn't even have found her."

"You're telling me that Kaoru-dono's friend is a witch?" He asked, glossing over the veiled insinuation.

"Much worse." Aoshi answered, letting it slide for the moment.

"How could it be worse?"

"She's Kashiwazaki's granddaughter."

Aoshi held the phone away from his ear as the redhead swore loudly. "You are certain?"

"Without a doubt."

"How did you discover this?"

"Tonight Misao was out with a different spell, to attract her prey."

"And it called to you?"

Aoshi bit back the curse. "It was hard to resist." He reluctantly admitted.

"the spell? Or the girl?"

Aoshi said nothing. "where are you now?"

"At the house. Hiko is finishing the preparations for the final negotiations."

He nodded. "I'll be there shortly."

"Aoshi? Did she mention if Kaoru-dono was aware of her nature?"

"No. Currently, your paramour is not."

"It truly is an interesting development. How long till you reach the house?"

"Ten minutes."

Without waiting for a reply, Aoshi ended the call. He looked once more in the direction the petite woman had gone. Her power still sang to him. With a slight shake of his head, he dismissed any indication of what it could mean. After all, he didn't believe in fate.

* * *

The adrenaline from the fight coursed through her. She whirled, kicking out with her foot and catching her assailants in the stomach. He doubled over and she spun her blade in her hand, bringing it down to decapitate him. He fell, falling to the ground, his body already beginning to deteriorate. She sensed another behind her and she spun, bringing her sword up to meet the new opponent.

Hard, dark eyes stared at her as her sword rang against another. She stared up at the tall stoic man, his dark hair gleaming almost blue in the pale light. Mesmerized she stared at him, drawn into the depths of his gaze. H stepped towards her, their swords drawing towards the ground. Before she could do anything, he grabbed her and pulled her against him. She merely had time to gasp as his lips assaulted her. She moaned, dropping her blade and throwing her arms about his neck.

Kissing him with abandon, he lifted her from her feet against the hard length of his body. The rush from her fight still rushing through her blood, she moaned as his tongue made a path down her throat.

"Misao." Her name was a murmur against her skin. "Misao."

"Misao!"

Fingers snapped in front of her gaze and the daydream dissolved. "What?" She demanded crossly, blinking to bring her attention to focus.

"Are you alright? You look a little feverish." Sanosuke asked with a snicker.

"I hate you so much." She told him snidely.

He held his hands to his chest. "You wound me with your harsh words." His brow furrowed slightly. "Are you okay, really?"

"I'm fine." She snapped.

"You don't look fine. What's on your mind?"

"Misao's? Probably the tall, dark stranger form the other night." Kaoru chimed as she sat down at the bar on her other side.

"I'm surprised you had a chance to look at him considering you couldn't stop staring at the redhead." Misao turned on her.

"At least I'm willing to admit that I like him."

"Please! You more than merely like him."

"I haven't even spent more than ten minutes talking to him." Kaoru insisted.

Misao breathed in deeply through her nose and sipped her club soda. Tae, the owner of the bar came up and placed a shot glass in front of Kaoru. She poured a Jameson and glanced at Sanosuke. He winked at her and she poured the brunette a healthy shot as well. Misao eyes the two glasses enviously, wanting to be able to drink wit them. Unfortunately her priorities prevented her from imbibing. She wondered what would happen if she told Okina she wanted to abandon her calling and live a normal life. Tae raised the bottle in her direction and Misao was sorely tempted to drink. "Why not?" She asked abruptly.

Both Sano and Kaoru looked over at her, Kaoru in the act of taking her jacket off. "Really?"

"You two get to drink, why cant I?" She asked, feeling a streak of rebellion.

"I'm not arguing." Sanosuke said, holding his hands up. "Friday you were drinking. I've just not known you to drink on a Monday, or some other day when you haven't made it a point that we're going out."

"Or most days that end in 'y'." Kaoru muttered.

"I'm entitled. Didn't you say that the other night?"

"We were talking about sex but thats okay." Sanosuke studied her. "Did you come in contact with your guy again?"

"Maybe." she said as she held up her shot. "To being entitled to have a little fun."

The three drank the shot. "Does this mean you'll stop razzing me about the redhead?" Kaoru asked.

"Hell no!" Sanosuke declared.

'"Then I want to know what happened with your doctor lady." Kaoru told him pointedly.

"You pick up the tab tonight and maybe I will tell you." He told her.

"How is that different from every other night?" Kaoru asked, rolling her eyes.

"I paid the other night when we went out and I'll have you know it wasn't cheap." He insisted.

"The one time you paid. Woohoo. Let me alert the press." Kaoru sipped her beer. "And if it wasn't cheap, it was your own damn fault for allowing the waitress to pick your beer."

"She took advantage of me!" He cried. "Why will you not admit to that?" He sulked for five seconds. "Besides, when Kitsune and I had drinks the other night, I paid that tab too."

"And when you take a woman out on what you were treating like a first date, you're supposed to pay, moron." Misao sneered.

"You two are being mean tonight."

"Please." Misao rolled her eyes and winked at Kaoru. "You're lucky that Tae lets you run a tab. When do you plan on paying it by the way?"

"When he wins the lottery." Tae stated as she topped off the shots. "It's going to be like in that movie where he splits the winnings with me."

"Only because by then, his tab will actually be that much." Kaoru stated, giggling. "So about the doctor?"

"Kitsune?"

"Is that what you're calling her?"

"It fits."

Kaoru shook her head. "If you have your own name for her, it must have gone well."

Sanosuke shrugged. "Not as well as I would have liked but it could have been worse."

"So what happened?" Misao asked.

"I already told you, Nothing."

"Exactly." Kaoru told him with a grin.

Sanosuke shot her a dirty look and then paused. "However, that might not be the case with you."

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen Kenshin since Friday. As I mentioned, he's been nothing more than an interest in my daydreams."

"But he remembered your earlier invitation."

Kaoru stilled, her dark blue eyes growing wide. "What invitation?"

He grinned and nodded towards the door. Both women looked up and Kaoru immediately turned bright red and spun back around, her cheeks flaming. Misao craned her neck and then grinned when she spotted the newcomer in the bar. The redhead had just entered, his violet eyes looking around. He spotted them and hesitated. Sano raised his hand, waving the man over.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru hissed at him.

Sanosuke shrugged. "It'll be nice to hang out with a guy for a change instead of you two crazy broads."

"Hello."

Kaoru took a deep breath and spun around on her barstool. "Fancy meeting you here." She stated, her voice pitched slightly higher than normal. Misao bit her lip to prevent herself from giggling out loud.

The redhead hesitated before offering her an easy smile. "You did tell me if I ever headed in this direction."

"Of course." She nodded and Misao tilted her head to the side, watching her friend. "You remember Misao and Sano?"

The violet eyes glanced at her and Misao wondered why she hadn't noticed it the other night. He placed a hand on the back of Kaoru's stool. He smiled easily at her, but the tension remained. She wasn't sure what had transpired between her friend and Kenshin, according to her nothing. However, Misao decided in that moment she liked Kenshin. If for no other reason than the protective way he stood behind her.

"Its good to see you again."

Misao accepted the hand held to her. "Likewise." She said, her green eyes roving over him.

He immediately turned to Sano. "And you."

"I'm surprised to not have seen you here sooner."

"Oro?"

"Nothing." Sanosuke shook his head. G"et you a drink?"

The redhead blinked. "Sure."

Sanosuke raised his hand and Tae miraculously appeared. The brunette waved his finger, pointing at Kenshin. The woman winked at him. She poured two pints of beer and placed a fourth shot glass on the bar top. She poured a hefty amount of liquor into the glass. Sanosuke reached over and gently grabbed Tae's wrist. He winked at her as she looked up at him. He raised her hand and pressed a kiss to it. "You are the best."

The woman shook her head with a grin, yanking her hand away. "You are impossible."

"You love it."

"Are they always like this?" A voice next to her asked.

Misao glanced over and saw that the redhead had asked Kaoru. The woman flushed and shrugged. "It's pretty much standard operation from him."

He accepted the shot that Sano handed to him. THey raised the shot in the air. "To new friends." Sanosuke declared. Misao also took hers and breathed in deeply. She was gong to pay the price for this shot, she just knew it.

* * *

Thoughts and comments are always welcome. Kisses until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. Life always seems to catch up to me and then next thing I know, a month has passed. Anyway, I'm trying to get the story moving. Just stating, as always, that i do not own the characters below. Enjoy!

* * *

"And there he was. Curled up in the linen bin, taking a nap."

"I was tired!" Sano exclaimed.

"It was the middle of the shift!" Kaoru cried, giggling despite the nature of the story.

She glanced over at Kenshin and saw his violet eyes twinkling in merriment. "And what happened?"

"What the hell do you think happened?" Kaoru asked, shaking her head. "The lazy ghet got fired and I was put on probation since I was the one who recommended him."

Sano raised a hand to catch Tae's attention. "Surely you weren't forced to pay for his actions, Kaoru-dono."

She looked at Kenshin. "Not really. Two months later I reached my breaking point and got out of there. But I did learn how to deal with unruly guests working at that dive which is a benefit to where I'm at now. You'd be surprised at the number of dirty old men I deal with on a regular basis." She leaned in to the redhead. "Having Sano as my friend helps me too."

"Hey, I heard that." He chimed.

"You think I care?" She snorted.

"So how did you two meet?" The redhead asked.

Kaoru sat back in her seat, focusing her attention on the man before her. "He lived next door to my aunt when we moved after my mother passed. She let him come over for dinner most nights. And thus his origins now as a freeloader."

"I paid my tab when I came in the other night."

"Thats because its the only way you're allowed to come see me at work." She sneered.

"And as I said earlier, I paid the very expensive tab at the club."

"And your tab here is quite expensive." Tae stated as she came up to them, Sano's beer in her hand.

"Come on Tae!" The brunette exclaimed. "I cant seem to catch a break at all!"

Kenshin shared her grin and studied her while he sipped his drink.

"So after Sano's brief foray into bar backing, what does he do now?"

"Besides taking advantage of of all of us for free food and drink? He teaches some kickboxing and self defense classes."

"From working in a bar to that?" The redhead asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kaoru shrugged and thought of what to say next carefully. "Sano fell into a rough spot during his teenage years. He learned street fighting. A friend of his got him the gig." She shrugged. "It suits him."

She darted a glance over towards where the brunette sat arguing with Tae. Misao had left not too long ago. Tae broke off the conversation and turned her attention to her. "Kaoru tell me about this woman Sano met."

"The doctor?" Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Kenshin sit up slightly.

"Who is that?" He asked.

Kaoru grinned as she noticed Sanosuke shaking his head vehemently. "So Sanosuke, our resident do-gooder, decided to be the hero and intervene in some fight he witnessed on the street."

"Its my story!"

"And I know you well enough to know Kaoru will actually tell me the truth of what happened." Tae chided.

"She wasn't even there."

"Kaoru, continue."

"Anyway," She shot a dirty look at Sano who rolled his eyes as he drank his beer. "After he saved this boy, he took him to nearest hospital where he met a doctor. They met for drinks which ended with her walking out on him."

"That doesn't sound promising, that it doesn't." Kenshin stated.

"I'm optimistic." Sano declared.

"You won't even call her." Kaoru snorted.

"Kitsune is extremely busy...probably."

"Kitsune?" Kenshin asked with amusement.

"Sano gave her a nickname?" Tae asked surprised. "You must have really liked her." She told him.

"So what if I do?" Sanosuke demanded hotly. His brown eyes darted between the two women. "You don't think I could land her, do you?"

Kaoru grinned ruefully and winked at Kenshin. Somehow, Sano had felt challenged and she knew how the man reacted to such a threat. "You honestly think you could?"

Sano pressed his lips together. "I know that I could, Jou-chan."

"Then prove it and call her." She told him.

"Fine." He grabbed his beer and stalked out of the bar.

She watched him go, wondering just what he was doing. "Where is he going?" The question had her turning, realizing she was now alone with the redhead, or at least as alone as she could be in a busy bar.

"So what is it that you do Kenshin?" She asked, watching him over the rim of her glass.

He took a long draught from his beer. "I'm involved in a small family business where I help clean up messes; help keep affairs in order. Make sure no one and nothing falls out of line. I help to maintain order and balance."

She blinked, her mind fuzzy. He almost sounded as though he was rambling. "Like a financial consultant? Or accountant?"

"Not exactly."

"What else exactly?"

Before he could answer, his phone rang. He glanced at it and sighed. "Forgive me Kaoru-dono. I have to take this." He smiled apologetically and exited out the door that led to the patio.

"He's cute."

Kaoru spun around in her seat to find Tae watching her. "What?"

"I said he's cute." The woman leaned on the bar. "Its been some time since you showed any interest in a guy."

Kaoru flushed though she wasn't sure if it was fully from the comment or the alcohol. "I'm drawn to him in a way I haven't been before." she admitted.

"How long have you known him?"

"I met him about a week ago."

The bartender shrugged. "You know what they say."

"What?"

"You can learn more about some people in a few minutes than other in a lifetime, or something." The woman shook her head and gave a rueful grin. "Either way, you either know or you don't. Perhaps with him you do."

Kaoru felt herself grin stupidly. "This is really the first time we'e spent any time together."

"And?"

She shrugged. "So far so good."

"Here he comes." Tae murmured before moving to the other end of the bar.

Kaoru fought the urge to turn around and waited for the redhead to reach her. Casually she glanced up at him and noted the golden glint in his violet eyes. "Bad news?"

"I'm afraid I must leave you." She sighed, trying to keep down the disappointment. "But I had a good time." He told her. Kenshin lifted his chin, catching the bartender's attention. He opened his wallet and put down a credit card. "I'll take care of the tab." He told Tae.

"That isn't necessary."

He held his hand up to silence Kaoru's protestations. "I insist." The woman took his card and he turned towards Kaoru. "I wondered if I might...ask for your number." He stated, a hint of color gracing his cheeks. Speechless, she stared at him. "If I'm being presumptuous..."

"No!" She shook her head quickly. "Do you have a pen?"

"Here." He took out his phone and handed to her. "Put your number in."

Kaoru did as he said. "Text me so I can have your number." She suggested lightly. He nodded and a few seconds later her phone buzzed. "I'll see you around?"

Kenshin grinned. "Perhaps I'll see you first. Until next time Kaoru-dono. Be safe."

As he left the bar, Sanosuke walked back in. The two exchanged words before the redhead vanished into the night. "Success?"

"Depends."

"Did she answer?"

"No."

"Did you leave a message?"

Sanosuke shrugged and scratched the back of his head. "No."

"Why not?"

"I just, I don't know."

She shook her head because indeed she did. "Another shot to commiserate and then I have to go. Oh, and Kenshin took care of the tab tonight. A true gentleman."

"Oh really?" Sanosuke raised an eyebrow. "What time do you have to be at work tomorrow?"

Kaoru groaned, knowing there was little chance that she'd get out of this. It was going to be a rough shift tomorrow night.

* * *

"You must be tired." He stated, not bothering to look up. He had heard her enter the room though she hadn't moved from the door for a full minute. It wasn't like her at all.

"What did you discover?" She asked finally approaching him.

Kenshin looked up from the book in his hands. Scrubs still adorned Megumi, her skin paler than normal. "You look like hell." He snorted.

"I really do hate you sometimes." She pulled out a chair and sat down. "What did you discover last night?"

Kenshin sat back and studied her through narrowed eyes. "I already turned in my report."

"I want to hear it from you."

"There's not really anything more to say."

Megumi nodded. She breathed in deeply and looked out the window. Kenshin watched her, wondering what was on her mind. He knew her well enough, had known her for a long time to know that something spun around in her head. The past few days she had been distracted and edgy.

"Why are you really here?" He asked after a moment.

Megumi shrugged. "Trying to live a somewhat normal life."

"You haven't made that attempt in several decades."

"It's never too late to try."

He closed the book with a snap. "Do you actually think it's possible?" He asked her seriously, his mind turning to thoughts of Kaoru.

She shrugged again. "It seemed as though you were out late last night." Kenshin stared at her, saying nothing. "It was good?" She sighed and nodded her head.

He narrowed his eyes. "You should get some sleep."

"You're right." She rose slowly. "So your meeting was maybe more than casual?"

"I can't exactly show up and ask 'Hey, noticed any supernatural activity as of late?"

"I know."

"Then ask what it is you really want to know?" He demanded.

Squirming, Megumi hesitated. "Was it just the three of them?"

"Kaoru-dono, Sagara, and Kashiwazaki's granddaughter."

"No one else joined them?"

He narrowed his eyes again. "They had friends at the bar." He tilted his head to the side. "Sagara appeared on good terms with the bartender."

"How good of terms?" A hint of malice in her words.

"She lets him run a tab."

"For what?"

"I don't know the nature of their terms." He stated, smirking, having finally reached the heart of the issue at hand.

She leaned on the table, her jaw tense. "You read people better than anyone I've ever met. You would know if they were sleeping together."

"Jealous?"

"Of course not!" She scoffed, standing up and flipping her dark hair over her shoulder.

He sighed and relented. "If you must know I told him to call you."

"Why would you do that?" She demanded.

"That's what you want, isn't?"

"I could care less."

"Did he call you?" The woman didn't say anything. "He did call you."

"I don't know. I have a few missed calls and a random text saying hello. I have no way of knowing it is him."

Kenshin shook his head. "Megumi, say what you want, but as you just stated I read people better than anyone. Take a night off and go out with the man." He paused and shook his head slightly. "Get laid and have some fun."

Her nostrils flared slightly and then she flounced back towards the door. Aoshi quickly stepped out of the way as she disappeared down the hall.

"What did you say to her?"

Kenshin shrugged and sat back in his seat. "I'm sure she'll make me regret it later. I'll apologize when she calms down."

"Fun." Aoshi stated drily. "She looks set to rip out someone's throat."

"Apparently Sanosuke got to her."

"Sagara?"

"She wanted to to know if he was seeing someone."

"Is he?"

Kenshin shook his head. "He doesn't realize our connection fully. However, he kept mentioning the woman he had gone out with the other night."

The tall man entered and sat down in the chair she had just vacated. Kenshin studied him, curious at the slight tension he could detect in the man. "You have more questions?"

"You mentioned Makimachi was there last night." He stated after a moment.

The redhead blinked. He knew little of the man's life before they had met many years ago. In the time he had known him, his focus had been on keeping the peace between warring realms. "For a bit. She left around midnight."

"Was she drinking?"

"If she was?"

"She was sloppy last night."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "You followed her again?"

"I am merely protecting our interests as we come close to a truce. It would not do anyone any good if she were to meet her end before that happened. We need the resources Kashiwazaki can offer. If his granddaughter were to be killed, it would not look good on us."

"I'm not arguing that point." Kenshin leaned forward. He had never seen Aoshi worked up over a woman. "Just be careful. As a slayer, her very nature is counterproductive to yours."

"And your obsession with her friend?"

Kenshin breathed in deeply, fighting down the wave of protective desire that swept over him. "My interest in Kaoru-dono has nothing to do with our fight with Makoto."

"You say that now." Aoshi shook his head slightly. "I am your ally and say this with all due respect, but we do not need a repeat of what transpired before."

Absently, his fingers strayed to his scarred cheek. "You think I want that?" He sat back. "Is Yahiko back to his research?"

"He went out not too long ago."

"Has he discovered anything more about Haros?"

Aoshi shook his head with a sigh. "No." He stood. "I know you do not want to call him, but -"

"We are not calling him." Kenshin snapped. "The last time we vanquished Makoto, he sat back and watched while innocent people were killed."

"Regardless, he has access to journals and records that even Kashiwazaki might not be able to obtain."

"I said no." Kenshin fought back the rage. "Despite the role he now plays in society, we do not need him."

"Time can change a man." Aoshi sated before striding out of the room. "You of all people should know that."

* * *

She tapped her fingers on the bar top. Sighing, she glanced at her watch, her anxiety building with every passing moment. She was going to kill Kenshin for goading her into this.

When the redhead had apologized, she had felt a little guilty for snapping at him. With the longer hours at the hospital, the escalation in violence amongst the various species, and the shadow of Shishio's return, Megumi was tired. When she received yet another call from the unknown number, she answered it.

Glancing at her watch, she saw he was only two minutes late. The door opened and a cool breeze sifted through the bar. She closed her eyes, smelling the scent that she had come to associate with him, dark smoky cedar and something more earthy. Megumi breathed in deep and felt herself shudder. She was in big trouble.

She opened her eyes and saw the brunette spot her across the crowd. He hesitated and she raised a hand in greeting. "Its good to see you." She greeted him.

"Is it?" He sounded surprised.

Megumi nodded suddenly feeling nervous. "Of course."

"Have you been thinking of me Kitsune?"

She snorted and turned away from him, facing the bartender. "You seem to think that I have loads of spare time to do nothing but that."

Sanosuke leaned in towards her. "Want me to tell you a secret?" He asked her softly.

Megumi glanced at him sideways. "Please enlighten me." She ordered drily.

The brunette's grin deepened. "I've thought of you, Kitsune. Laying in my bed wearing moonlight and little else."

"Why do you call me that?" She asked abruptly, wanting to change the subject. To her, her voice sounded breathy and she didn't want to admit the effect he was having on her.

He leaned on the bar, his dark brown eyes studying her. "You're sleek and intelligent, just like a fox. Beneath that facade is something far more eager, just like a young pup. You're waiting to explore the world and all its glory."

"Careful." She sipped her cocktail. "My teeth are much sharper than they look." she smiled. "And foxes do like to relish a delectable nibble from a chicken from time to time, or in your case a rooster."

He chuckled heartily and ordered a beer. She reveled in the sound and decided that she liked this easy countenance that he coaxed from her. In the numerous decades she had known Aoshi and Kenshin, they rarely relaxed, constantly battling some new threat. Only recently with the arrival of this interesting trio had things changed.

Not for the first time, did a shiver of premonition wash through her. She shook it off, smiling at the man at her side. She didn't want to dwell on it, wanting to just accept whatever the fates threw her way. With his easy grin and casual demeanor, the brunette exuded Come what may attitude. She was entitled to have some fun, even if it was for just one night.

* * *

Together they left the bar, the wind having picked up since he had arrived some hours earlier. Taking advantage of the cool air, he offered his arm. Megumi smiled and slid her arm through his, huddling close to him. He relished the feel of her, noting that she was a good height to compliment him. They dipped into an alley and he found her hand, her fingers long and cool.

Sano spun her into him, grinning. She giggled and allowed his arms to snake around her waist. Gingerly Megumi touched his cheek, her dark eyes searching his. He held his breath. Something had changed in her. When he had first arrived at the bar, she had been the cool, polished woman he had met. At some point she had made a decision to relax and he was enjoying the carefree woman in his arms.

Her hand fell slightly, her fingertips drifting over his jaw. Taking advantage and before she could pull away, he leaned down and kissed her.

The woman hesitated before slipping her arms around his neck. She sank against him and sighed. Her lips were cool and pliable and he nibbled on the full lower one. He slid one hand into the depths of her silky hair, the other on her lower back, bringing her closer. He had dreamt of this moment for the last few days and he recognized that she tasted even more delectable that he had imagined.

"Isn't this sweet?"

They broke apart at the sound of the intrusion. A tall thin man stood there. He grinned and Sano immediately stepped in front of her. "You're ruining a moment here, buddy."

"A very tender moment, I can tell." The grin deepened and Sano recognized the crazy glinting in the man's eyes in the streetlight.

"Look, we're minding our own business."

"Clearly in your own world." A click echoed and Sano sucked in a breath when he spotted the gun. "Which is why I choose you. I'll take your wallet."

"What's the point? There's nothing in it."

"Sano just give it to him."

He ignored her, taking a step towards the man, his hands up. "Look man, I swear I don't have any money. Just let the lady and I continue our evening."

"Sanosuke, it isn't worth it." Megumi tugged at the sleeve of his jacket.

The man snorted. "You think money is the only thing I will be taking from you?"

Sanosuke matched his grin. Before the man had to time to react, he reached out, grabbed the gun from his hands, wrenched it from him, and unloaded it. He threw up his elbow in the guy's jaw. The man stumbled back slightly, surprise evident in his eyes.

"You're a moron for thinking that would slow me down. You picked the wrong prey tonight." Sanosuke told him.

"Sanosuke, you should go." He heard an undertone in her voice. He ignored her, settling back into a defensive stance. The guy shook his head and stood up. Sano frowned and felt a ripple of unease. Not that he had hit the guy extremely hard, but he hadn't seen anyone recover that fast. Something about the scene felt off somehow. He had felt it the morning he had intervened in what he had thought had been a gang fight.

"You think a gun is my only weapon?" The man smiled, his teeth flashing in the light. The grin definitely gave Sano pause, but for a different reason. "I have more dangerous instruments at my disposal."

"What the hell?" He murmured. That had definitely not been a trick of the light.

Megumi stepped between them. "This is your lucky day. I'm feeling forgiving. However, I suggest you leave now." She told the man. "My temper has been known to flare without much provocation."

"And you are?"

He saw the side of her face as she threw her shoulders back to face the assailant. "Not someone you have any desire to trifle with."

"Really? And what makes you so special?" He demanded.

Her lips pulled back into a vicious smile. "A friend of Battousai."

The man paled. "I didn't realize."

"That's the problem with youth these days. No respect for their elders." As he watched the woman she lowered her chin slightly. Something in her stare cause the man to pale even more. "Forgive me." He whispered. Before Sanosuke could do anything, the man turned and fled down the alley

Sano watched him go and then slowly turned his attention to Megumi. "What the hell just happened?" He demanded.

Megumi turned to him. "We almost got mugged.

"That's not what I'm referring to and you know it."

The woman grew still, too still. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said slowly.

She stood there, her skin glittering in the pale light. She was beautiful, there was no denying that. But for the first time, he saw her as something more than just an attractive woman.

"Look," She began and then hesitated. "This is why..." Megumi finally shook her head, at a loss for words.

Sano could only stare at her. "That morning. When I thought I saw some trick of the light. I didn't imagine it did I? And just now? What I saw, it was real."

"Sano,"

"Look Kit, I need to think this through." He told her and turned abruptly on his heel and walked away from her.

"Sanosuke, It's early yet. Let's go somewhere and talk."

He paused. "I'm going somewhere to talk but it won't be with you right now." He called over his shoulder.

After a block he glanced behind him and saw that she wasn't following him. He felt something inside him tighten and he fought the urge to punch a wall. He pulled out his phone and began scrolling through the numbers. There were any number of people he could discuss this with, but only one who might actually have answers.

"Yes?"

"I need to speak with you."

"So soon after our last visit?"

"You're the only one who might have answers."

There was a pause. "I'll be here for the next hour."

The line disconnected but Sano was already pocketing his phone.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Until next time. I will do my best to have it out soon! ^_^


End file.
